¿Cual fue el precio?
by G-Skywalker
Summary: Después de recuperar el Katra y el cuerpo de Spock, Jim debe enfrentarse a otro desafío y a una difícil toma de decisión: dejar que pase el tiempo y Spock recupere los recuerdos de la relación entre ambos por si mismo o ignorar los consejos de todos a su alrededor y tomar cartas en el asunto.


Dos días han pasado luego del asunto de las ballenas grises. Nos hemos tomado un breve descanso en la Tierra antes de emprender nuestro próximo viaje.

Todo va bien, Spock parece no haber perdido sus conocimientos ni habilidades. Sin embargo, hay algo que todavía sigue escapándosele.

Ahora mismo estoy en nuestra residencia, un apartamento digno de dos capitanes de la Flota Estelar en Iowa. A pesar de que anteriormente lo usábamos para pasar juntos nuestras vacaciones, ahora estoy completamente solo, bebiéndome la poderosa cerveza romulana que Bones me regaló para mi cumpleaños – que por cierto ahora parece haber sido hace mucho tiempo- y el libro que me obsequió Spock sobre mi regazo.

El asunto que me concierne me tiene profundamente afectado, y no de sorpresa debo admitir, tanto que mi bienvenido descenso a capitán no logra levantarme los ánimos lo suficiente.

Cuando estuvimos en Vulcano y Spock recordó mi nombre fui tremendamente feliz, casi todas mis dudas fueron arrojadas por la ventana. Sin embargo ahora han vuelto como mi única realidad. Aún cuando él se acuerda de mí, de nuestros viajes y experiencias, parece que hay cierto pasaje de nuestras vidas que aun se le escapa. Bones me aconsejó paciencia, sosteniendo que habrían ciertas cosas que Spock tendría que volver a comprender y asimilar, asegurándome que sin importar la espera, el momento llegaría. Pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que la expectativa me está volviendo loco.

El recuerdo de cuando volvimos a la Tierra me sigue atormentando, y pienso que no es para menos. Todos celebrábamos el hecho de habernos salido con la nuestra a pesar de tantas dificultades, recuperamos Spock con vida –que no era parte del plan- y resolvimos el problema que vino después de eso, sin mencionar que volví a mi rango de capitán, algo que realmente deseaba. Pero toda sensación de triunfo desapareció casi por completo cuando en un momento de impulso, quise tomar de la mano a mi esposo como siempre lo hacía, pero su reacción fue devastadora. Aún sin perder su caballerosidad, me soltó de inmediato diciendo en voz baja "capitán, esa acción podría ser malinterpretada. Dudo que sea adecuado." Obviamente todos notaron lo que había pasado, pero siguieron con la celebración integrando a Spock para evitar un momento incomodo entre nosotros. O al menos de mi parte.

La situación me hace reflexionar… ¿Qué tan importante fui para Spock, como para que nuestra vida personal no sea recordada? Tengo miedo de pensar demasiado en eso. Ahora me dedico a terminar con la cerveza y observar mi anillo de matrimonio. Absolutamente patético ¿no? Estoy viejo, lo único que podría necesitar alguien como yo a estas alturas de su vida, con una carrera hecha y sin mucho que pedir es tener a su pareja al lado, sin embargo yo lo único que tengo son un montón de dudas y una insoportable decepción.

Rocé mis dedos por las inscripciones vulcanas alrededor del anillo "para siempre tuyo, mi t'hy'la" Llevaba el de Spock en mi bolsillo. Por suerte logré quitárselo antes del funeral. Había decidido dejárselo, pero cambié de opinión a último momento. Deseaba más que nada ir yo mismo y hablarle sobre… lo nuestro. Aún con el consejo de Sarek, pidiéndome –al igual que Bones- paciencia. Paciencia y más paciencia. No estaba seguro si los demás no lograban entender por lo que estaba pasando o yo era el egoísta. Según Sarek, lo mejor era que dejáramos que Spock lo asimilara de nuevo, pues no podíamos esperar a que volviera a ser el mismo de antes horas después de la ceremonia. Pero nada lograría quitarme el pesar de encima… vi morir a mi esposo frente a mis ojos y no pude hacer nada… no pude siquiera tocarlo… y todos me piden que espere cuando lo único que quiero es poder demostrarle lo inmensamente feliz que estoy por tenerlo de vuelta.

* * *

No logro decidirme si volver a la Tierra, quedarme en la base estelar o volver a Vulcano. Gradualmente voy recuperando mis recuerdos. Muchos de ellos extraordinarios e ilógicos. Ahora mismo no estoy seguro si son reales o algo salió mal a la hora de fusionar mi katra con mi cuerpo, teniendo en cuenta que había estado un tiempo en la mente del doctor McCoy… una criatura altamente emocional. Situaciones surgiendo en mi mente que no logro entender… Hablé con mi madre antes de que volviera a nuestro planeta. Sus palabras fueron confusas. "Spock… no soy quien para contestar a tu pregunta. Quieres saber cómo era tu relación con James Kirk, lo único que puedo decirte es que prestes atención a tus recuerdos. La lógica no va a servirte de nada en eso. Préstales atención y siente, siente con ellos. Sin embargo, aún tienes una salida más sencilla, hazle saber a él mismo tus inquietudes. Estoy segura que no hay nadie mejor que Kirk para contestar a tus dudas."

¿Quién era Jim en mi vida? Mi madre me aconseja no valerme de la lógica, pero soy un vulcano… es como pedirle a un humano que no atienda a sus sentimientos.

Cuando estuvimos en el Monte Seleya y el _fal-tor-pan_ había concluido, en un principio ninguna cara me resultó conocida, ni siquiera la de mi padre, pero mientras caminaba todo comenzó a parecerme más familiar, aún sin estar seguro de sus nombres ni de quienes eran todos ellos. Excepto uno. Pasajes de nuestra última experiencia comenzaron a aparecer… mis palabras… las suyas… "Jim" El primer nombre que recordé. "¿Por qué hiciste esto?" "Porque las necesidades del individuo preceden a las necesidades de la mayoría" esas fueron sus palabras. Desde ese momento, tuve la sensación de que Jim era diferente… que _nosotros_ lo éramos.

- ¿En alguna fase contemplativa, Spock? – El doctor McCoy entró a la habitación sin tener la decencia de tocar. Me pregunté si era algún tipo de costumbre suya. - ¿Puedo preguntar qué demonios está haciendo aquí estando de licencia? ¡Deberías irte a descansar! No dentro de esta gigantesca computadora infernal que agradece a la mínima cosa que haces – exclamó observando a su alrededor.

- ¿Requiere de mi asistencia, doctor?

- No, a menos que quieras irte de copas. – contestó sonriente. No entendí si hablaba en serio o no, así que me reservé el derecho de contestar. – Más bien creo, que quien requiere de MI asistencia eres tú. Pareces tener un pequeño enredo – dijo tocándose la cabeza como lo había hecho anteriormente.

- No comprendo exactamente a qué se refiere.

- ¿Por qué demonios no has ido a tu casa?

- Tengo unos asuntos que atender aquí antes de regresar a Vulcano.

- No te hagas el tonto.

- ¿Doctor?

- A tu casa. En la Tierra. Con Jim.

"Con Jim" Sus palabras entraron como plomo a mis oídos cayendo pesadamente en mi estomago. Una sin duda extraña y no placentera sensación que parecía querer prolongarse. Enmudecí completamente.

- Parece que has retrocedido un par de lecciones, Spock. ¿En shock? Si mis palabras te sorprenden así será mejor que te prepares para lo que viene.

Le di la espalda aún sin saber que contestar y me quedé al pie del sofá. Era absolutamente obvio. Pero tan ilógico. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? ¿Qué clase de persona era yo exactamente? "retrocedido un par de lecciones"…

- Sabes Spock… - dijo caminando y deteniéndose adelante de mí – mientras tú estás aquí escondiéndote, Jim está "allá abajo" esperándote. Creo que es innecesario que te diga ahora lo que tienes que hacer. Tú lo sabes. Lo supiste desde el principio. Pero pareciera que el Spock testarudo a ganado un poco de terreno nuevamente.

- No logro comprender como ha pasado, si mis recuerdos son correctos. Soy incapaz de sentir emociones, sin embargo parece que viví mucho tiempo inmerso en ellas. No es lógico. – exclamé sintiéndome seguro de hablar con el doctor. Parecía saber lo que estaba pasando y no era necesario tratar de desviar el tema cuando lo que precisaba era una respuesta a mis dudas.

- No me salgas con ese cuento. Eres perfectamente capaz de sentir emociones, Spock, también eres humano.

No tuve nada que objetar a la respuesta de McCoy. Aún cuando me ofendía, no era nada más que la verdad.

- Mira, no vengo aquí a darte lecciones de humanidad, eso es algo que no me concierne – dijo acercándose a mí e invadiendo mí espacio personal. – Cuando tu katra estuvo en mi cabeza, tuve momentos en los que dejaba de ser yo. En los que actuaba e incluso hablaba igual que tú. Fue una experiencia terrible, y no es por ofender. Sin embargo tuve la oportunidad de conocerte mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado…

Cuando el doctor confesó eso, me avergoncé como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida. Por suerte, mi cara inexpresiva se conservó como siempre. Me aparté de su vista y me acerqué a la ventana. No deseaba seguir escuchando lo que el humano quería decir pero me obligué a controlarme.

- No pretendo violar tu privacidad Spock… de lo que sentí en esos lapsos de tiempo no lo sabrá nadie nunca. Me lo llevaré a la tumba – susurró acercándose a mí – pero quiero ayudarte a atravesar esto. Verás… - continuó con cierta timidez – tuve mis momentos en los que me sentía profundamente atraído por Jim… de una forma que no tengo palabras para explicar… y que no siento la necesidad de hacerlo… se que tú sabes de lo que hablo. Aún siendo yo, había una inmensa atracción hacia él, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Intenso… muy intenso. Incluso ahora. Pero sé que esto no es mío, que no ha nacido de mí, se qué es tuyo, y que incluso ahora, después de que tu katra regresó adonde pertenecía, no logro quitármelo de encima. Esa es la verdad.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Pero no fue un silencio tenso o incomodo, más bien de conexión; de algún modo, una parte de mí entendía perfectamente, la otra intentaba comprender la situación. Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, el doctor continuó:

- Te lo pido por él, escucha a tus sentimientos como lo hiciste antes. Ahora está sufriendo por tu culpa. Y no me interesan tus excusas, porque no hay ninguna que te respalde. Sé lo que sientes, y es absurdo que intentes ponerte en desacuerdo con ello. Ahora yo tengo que olvidar lo que tú me dejaste, y tú debes disfrutar lo que es tuyo… y lo que se te será correspondido.

* * *

La semana de licencia está por terminar. No he hecho mucho en todo este tiempo, más que salir unas cuantas horas por la tarde a caminar y regresar de nuevo al apartamento. Nada ha cambiado. Y pareciera que yo estoy encerrado en una especie de deprimente rutina, que se basa principalmente en esperar a que algo nuevo suceda.

Mientras acomodaba los libros del estante por millonésima vez, el sonido del timbre hizo que mi corazón quisiera ir a atender él mismo. Me incorporé con cierta dificultad y me acerqué atropelladamente a la puerta conteniendo la respiración, abriéndola con manos tensas.

Bones…

- Valla… jamás nadie me había recibido con esa cara – exclamó molesto. –Regreso en otro momento.

- ¡No! ¡No! no lo tomes así. Lo siento. – me disculpe sintiéndome terrible. – Me vendría bien un poco de compañía, ciertamente. Pasa.

Abrí las cortinas para que entrara un poco de la luz de la tarde a la sala.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? Te ofrecería cerveza pero no queda una gota.

- Te mantuviste ocupado ¿eh? – Exclamó con su típica sonrisilla en el rostro – Whiskey está bien.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá frente a la ventana. Noté enseguida que mi mejor amigo se mostraba pensativo, aún cuando él aseguraba que el alcohol estimulaba las conversaciones.

- ¿A venido? – preguntó al fin. Negué con la cabeza y clavé mis ojos en el borde de la copa.

- ¿Has hablado con él? – Tuve la esperanza de que Bones hubiese venido a darme un mensaje. Cualquier cosa estaría bien.

- No.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un tiempo, noté que algo extraño pasaba. O quizás era yo quien no estaba de humor para muchas palabras. Bebimos toda la tarde valiéndonos simplemente de nuestra compañía, hablando poco y sirviendo mucho. Llevábamos una botella y media cuando noté que ya no podía mantener mi cabeza fija.

- Bueno, supongo que debo irme – balbuceó intentando levantarse sin éxito. Ya había oscurecido por completo allá afuera y la sala era iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz de la lámpara de mesa que Bones encendió en algún punto -Será mejor que aproveche que aún estoy consciente.

- Quédate esta noche, estoy cansado de acabarme la reserva yo solo.

Debido a que ya no gozaba de mis cinco sentidos, no logré entender lo que Bones murmuró. Me tomó del brazo levantándome con dificultad y nos conducimos a la habitación. Sentí la suavidad y frescura del edredón mientras me acostaba. Mis parpados se cerraron pesadamente sin darme tiempo siquiera de quitarme los zapatos. Antes de llegar a la absoluta inconsciencia, sentí una presión suave y húmeda en mi frente y enseguida el ruido de la puerta cerrándose segundos después.

Me despertaron las ganas de vomitar. Se me fue difícil orientarme por la oscuridad y el circo en mi cabeza, pero cuando logré sentarme al borde de la cama, noté una silueta oscura cerca de la puerta. – ¿Bones? – murmuré escudriñando la oscuridad. Sin embargo cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra…

- Spock… - Fui incapaz de levantarme. Spock se acercó a mí y dejó que la suave luz nocturna que entraba por las aberturas de las cortinas iluminara su rostro. - ¿Cómo es que…? - Murmuré tratando de ordenar el caos en mi cabeza.

- Me disculpo por la tardanza. Tenía que ponerme al día en algunas cosas.

- Pe… pero… - tantas cosas que decir y no lograba formular ninguna. Me sentía como un adolescente.

- Si tú me permites… - exclamó con voz grave ayudándome a levantarme entrelazando suavemente sus dedos entre los míos – Todas mis dudas han sido resueltas. – Sus severos ojos me observaban con expresión profunda, casi hipnotizante. El suave rose de sus dedos me hacía estremecer. Continuó susurrando – Sin embargo… hay algunos aspectos que todavía no logro comprender… y preciso de tú ayuda…

Sus dedos acariciaban mi mandíbula, subiendo por mis mejillas y desviándose hacia mis orejas, bordeándolas y apretándolas suavemente como un maestro. Continuó descendiendo por mi cuello y tocando mi pecho por encima de la camisa. Se detuvo en mis pezones, jugueteando y halando la punta entre dos de sus dedos logrando que las piernas me fallaran y tuviese que sostenerme de sus hombros. Siguió con la tan especial y exquisita estimulación vulcana, encendiéndome a niveles peligrosos.

Se acercó a mí hasta que nuestros pechos se tocaron, haciéndome retroceder tumbándome en la cama. Sentía su cálida respiración cayendo sobre mi boca, estremeciéndome bajo su cuerpo mientras tocaba mi entrepierna con rápidos movimientos, apretándome más en los lugares indicados.

- Ya que me has descuidado tanto todo este tiempo, ¿en verdad crees que seré yo el de abajo? – susurré rogándole al monstruo desatado entre mis piernas que me diera un poco de fuerzas para obligar a cambiar posiciones.

Me senté sobre su vientre.

Y ahí estaba el vulcano, con sus cabellos descansando sobre mi cama dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Nos miramos a los ojos unos momentos, sabíamos lo que ambos estábamos sintiendo, lo que ambos queríamos… - Por si deseas que te refresque la memoria… - susurré a sus oídos – déjame mostrarte como lo hacemos en la Tierra.

Nos ahogamos en un largo beso. Sus finos y húmedos labios se movían junto a los míos, insaciables, penetrándonos con nuestras lenguas. Rosaba mi pelvis contra la suya, aún separadas por la tela de nuestras vestiduras, en lentos movimientos, disfrutando de nuestras erecciones.

Spock jadeaba sobre mi cuello mientras acariciaba mi culo con sus expertos dedos – eso es… así…– le susurraba haciendo movimientos circulares sintiendo su caliente y duro miembro rozando el mío.

Nuestras camisas volaron fuera de la cama.

Spock se deslizó hacia abajo a la altura de mi pecho y comenzó a lamer mis pezones con la punta de su lengua, de arriba abajo y de vez en cuando hacía partícipes a sus labios. Yo ahogaba mis gemidos en la almohada, sintiendo como esa ardiente sensación se deslizaba por toda mi espalda.

Ahora fui yo quien fue hacia abajo, mi lengua trazó todo un rastro desde su cuello hasta sus pantalones. Hacer el amor con Spock era sencillamente maravilloso. El vulcano se entregaba por completo, dejándose a absoluta disposición… obediente… erótico.

- Tan dura… - dije tocando su pene con mis labios - ¿Qué podríamos hacer con él? – Bajé lentamente el cierre del pantalón – Le he descuidado tanto todos estos días… merece ahora una recompensa… - el pene verde saltó fuera, con las primeras gotas preeyaculatorias a la vista. No quería desaprovechar tal manjar, por lo que mi lengua se llevó todo el líquido a mi boca.

Spock me tomó del cabello con cierta rudeza y me empujó hacia abajo, mi boca se abrió dejándolo entrar; el vulcano comenzó a follarme, con penetraciones profundas; yo me convertí en un pobre hambriento recibiendo su primer banquete. La tragué con entusiasmo, hasta el fondo, gimiendo mientras mis labios le recorrían como si fuese la primera vez.

- ¿La disfrutas, humano? – preguntó con un tono de voz que me hizo perder la cabeza. Mi lengua chupaba incansablemente sintiendo las excitantes venas que se levantaban por todo el miembro.

Pasé a sus testículos, llevándome cada uno a la boca, saboreándolos, al tiempo que mi mano seguía estimulando su pene. Spock jadeaba. Enterraba sus dedos en la cama. Erguía su espalda. Cerraba sus ojos. De vez en cuando un "oh sí…" entre suspiros.

Llegué a su entrada. Introduje mi lengua haciendo movimientos circulares. – Oh Jim… - tomó su pene y comenzó a masturbarse. La imagen me volvió loco. Tocaba su pecho con la otra mano libre. – Tócate cariño… eso es… - el ver a Spock estimularse era la definición exacta de erotismo, el vulcano disfrutaba plenamente de todas las sensaciones. Metí dos dedos en su culo, moviéndolos hacia adentro y hacia afuera siguiendo el ritmo de su mano en su pene. Subí de nuevo y la introduje a mi boca chupándola como un adicto – Sabe muy bien… ¿Por qué no la pruebas? – dije deseando ver tan inusual y maravilloso espectáculo. El vulcano obedeció. Se sentó al borde de la cama, yo me agaché en el suelo para que apoyara sus pies en mis hombros y así yo pudiese disfrutar plenamente del acto. Su pene se erguía frente a mí, Spock se quedó quieto unos segundos para que yo deleitara mi vista, tratando de controlarme para no acabar ahí mismo.

Se inclinó lentamente. Su boca se abrió dejando caer delgadas tiras de saliva, que terminaban en la raíz del miembro. La punta de su lengua tocó el glande, haciendo movimientos circulares. Era impresionante. Fisiológicamente, hacer algo como eso es imposible para los humanos, salvo en algunos casos muy aislados, pero para Spock parecía ser tan eróticamente sencillo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, observando como el vulcano chupaba su propio pene. Volví a introducir mis dedos en su estrecho agujero – hmmmm… - yo estaba a punto de explotar. Cuando fui incapaz de contenerme, le hice levantarse y ponerse de cara a las puertas de vidrio del armario. Nos acariciamos mutuamente, yo besando su nuca, llegando hasta sus exóticas orejas, prestándoles la especial atención que merecían. Mi reflejo en el espejo disfrutando de esa parte del cuerpo de Spock tan atractiva era realmente sensual, sin mencionar claro el rostro de mí esposo.

- ¿La quieres dentro, vulcano? – susurré a su oído. Como respuesta, Spock se inclinó más invitándome a pasar. Le introduje lentamente. – Oh Dios… - su exótico rostro reflejado en el espejo respondiendo al estimulo me obligó a ir más rápido. Era increíble que después de tantos años juntos, hacer el amor con Spock seguía siendo tan delicioso como la primera vez. Me sostuve de sus hombros y acabé dentro de él. En medio del estremecimiento, busqué su pene para llevármelo a la boca, no pasaron sino unos segundos cuando el líquido espeso bajó por mi garganta.

Nos quedamos tumbados en el suelo, sin las ganas ni las fuerzas de llegar hasta la cama - ¿Y bien Spock? ¿Algún comentario sobre la lección? – murmuré con mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Eres fascinante.

- No puedo negar eso. – exclamé alimentando mi ego merecidamente. Después de eso un silencio relajante reinó en la habitación. El calor del cuerpo de mi esposo, su rítmica y suave respiración me condujeron a un profundo y reconfortante sueño.


End file.
